Destiny
by imaginationkeepsmealive
Summary: One-shot! Aiden doesn't die. Emily Aiden and their daughter Amanda move to Capri and start a new life.


**So tumblr aidenemily1 asked for a fanfic. I didn't knew what you wanted to read so i tried something happy. Hope you are gonna like it!**

* * *

Aiden walked fast towards his wife. She was holding their daughter at her hug trying to calm her down. The baby was crying hard and Emily was kissing her and caressing her.

«Come on Amanda... Everything is fine» She was whispering at her daughter's ear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aiden moving towards her with a smile in his face. He kissed her side of her head and took their daughter gently in his hug.

«Dad is here babe. Dad is here. Shhh » He whispered and the child immediately calm down. The screams stopped and the baby put her head on his chest. Aiden smiled widen and turned his eyes on his wife. He looked at her with a proud and smug smile on his lips.

«Show off» she said trying to hold her smile back.

«It's not my fault she can't live without her daddy!» He said kiss the upper head of his kid.

«Oh yeah?» She said as she was sitting at their bed.

«You saw her. I am her choice.» He said making funny faces to his daughter earning giggles as a reward. Emily looked at them and felt the happiness filling her heart. She looked at their happy faces and felt full. She had everything she had ever dream of. She could have lost all these... She could have lost all these if something went wrong. But she was lucky. Everything went according to their plan. Everything went great. She cleared her father's name and they ran away. They ran away and never looked back.

«Oh i know that face? Don't you know that face sweetie? Yeah you know that face too...» She heard him saying and pulled herself out of her thoughts.

«What's wrong mummy? Why are you making that face?» He said changing his voice and pretending that it was Amanda the one that was talking. She looked at them and laughed.

«Wanna take mummy a hug? NO? Oh come on mummy deserves a hug. Come on... One for me...» He said and walked towards her. Emily looked him with a "yeah yeah you are a smartass" look and took her daughter in her hug. Amanda looked at her in the eyes and tried to catch Emily's nose.

«Oh baby i need this to breath.» She said blasting herself with laughs.

Aiden stayed there just staring at them. Staring at the most beautiful image he could ever imagine. Wondering how he end up being so lucky.

«You two...You two are my life.» He said and sat right beside his wife. Took her hand in his end looked at their wedding rings. He remembered everything they gone through and he felt even luckier that he was feeling seconds before. Everything could be so different. One mistake and everything... All this would end up being a meaningless dream.

«I love you Amanda. Both of you.» He said and smiled.

«Don't get all emotional to me now Aiden Mathis. Nolan is coming over. He missed his godchild. »

«I am pretty sure he missed his partner in crime too..»

«Oh do i hear some kind of jealousness? » She said smirking.

«Of Ross? I... » He didn't get to finish his sentence. The bell rang.

«Saved by the bell Mr. Now go open the door to my other half...» She said taking Amanda to the nursery.

* * *

Aiden opened the door to face Nolan holding almost a billion of bags.

«You are gonna spoil my child!» He said making a face.

«I missed the Aiden face» Nolan said smiling genuinely.

«I am not making the Aiden face.» He protested.

«I have some news for you buddy. It's called the Aiden face cause it's always there. See... Here it is..» Nolan walked into the room searching for his girls.

«Yeap now it was there. Cause i was imagining that i was breaking your neck.» Aiden said closing the door behind them.

«You missed me. Say it. Is it going to hurt you physically if you do?»

«Oh look at you two. Fighting in order to not say that you miss each other» Emily said as she appear in the stairs with Amanda in her hug. As soon as Nolan heard her voice he turn his head to her direction and his face lighted up. He run to her, wrapped his arm around them and hug them with all his power. He gave a quick kiss at Emily's check and then turned his attention to the little girl.

«Hey princess. I am here... Did you miss me?»He said as he was taking her from Emily's hug.

«Look what i brought to you. Yes they are presents. Well some of them are for the next month, or the month other that but hey look... A hippo...» He said as he was taking a hippo bear out of one of the bags.

«He is gonna spoil her» Aiden whispered at Emily's ear moving closer to her.

«Relax. He hasn't seen here since the birth. And it's been almost a year. So calm down.» She said and took his hand in her hand. She loved it when his father mood was activated.

«This bags are presents for you guys.» Nolan said to them pointing four bags near the door.

«Seriously Nolan you didn't had too...» They both started but Nolan stopped them just with his look.

«Ok so what do you think guys? Will you give us some privacy? Go out. Have some fun. Let us have some fun. I promise i am going to keep her alive. I mean it cannot be so difficult.. Aiden does it.» Nolan said smirking.

Emily's laughs were so loud that even their daughter looked at her in confusion. Aiden was looking angrily at his friend but there was happiness in his eyes.

«Come on go. I will see much of you the next days. Now i need to stay here with my princess. »

«Ok ok we will go. Come on Aiden...» She said and pulled her husband towards the exit.

«Ok but when we come back i am gonna give you my list with the house rules.» He said and walked towards the door. «Oh and she is more of a warrior. Not a princess.» He said before he close the door behind them.

They gone to the beach. They walked holding hands and they were happy. Capri was their perfect home. Capri was their home. Their dream was coming true. Their dream was there. They were leaving their dream. They were happy.

«What are you thinking?» Emily asked him squeezing his hand a little harder.

«This is what we were dreaming. Grow old together here. » He said keeping his eyes in the sea.

«And you are not happy that is coming true?» She asked in confusion

«I am more than happy. I just can understand how i am so lucky.»

«It's not luck babe.» She said smiling more to herself than to him

«Then what is it?» He asked and finally turn his eyes on her.

«Destiny.» She answered, moved her body closer to him and press their lips together.


End file.
